A Shocking New Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On a dare, Ally spends a night in the woods, where it allegedly has its own monster...


**A story requested by Sparkling Lover. Enjoy my friend**!

Ally was at the playground at school drawing the beautiful scenery before her. The gorgeous trees gently swaying in the breeze, the patches of clouds, and the children playing without care. Finished with her newest masterpiece, she put her sketchbook in her backpack.

After school, Ally was on her way to the Grant Mansion. She was looking forward to showing Rachel and her friends her new drawing.

But then, Ally yelped when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and flailed when she felt her backpack taken off and was pushed to the ground.

Ally looked over and saw Bud, Chad, and Mikey. The bullies from her summer camp.

"Give that back!" Ally demanded as she jumped for her backpack.

Bud held it over his head. "You wanna play monkey in the middle?!" he mocked. "Come and get it!"

Enraged, Ally kicked the bully hard in the shin. He screamed in pain, then tossed the bag to Mikey and shoved Ally so hard, she fell hard on her back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you into the ground?!" Bud roared, pounding his fist.

But Ally wasn't intimidated. "I got one. I'm gonna flatten you first!"

The boys paused, looking at her before they burst out laughing.

"You sure are funny, squirt!" Mikey laughed.

"But you do have guts thinking you can actually take me on!" Bud said. "Or you're just certifiably insane!"

"I can take you on and I won't think twice about knocking you flat!" Ally shot back.

"Then prove it!" said Bud. "Unless you want these chicken scratch drawings turned to confetti!"

Ally was aghast. But she had no choice. "Fine! What do you want me to do?"

Bud smiled a sick smile. "Spend a night in the park woods."

Ally gasped. She as well as everyone else in town heard the stories that a Bigfoot monster lives in those woods. A huge, hideous monstrous beast who craves fresh meat from victims foolish enough to enter his domain.

"Deal!" Ally agreed. "I do this and you leave me and my drawing alone! Got it?!"

"Sure, meet us at the woods tonight. One hour after the street lights go on." He shook the backpack. "And if you survive the whole night, these are yours."

Ally nodded. She may look confident, but on the inside, she was screaming in terror wishing she never agreed to this.

* * *

Night fell, Ally arrived at the park with her sleeping bag and pillow. She gulped seeing the scary woods, thinking what to do if she saw the monster...

"HEY, SHRIMP!"

Ally jumped and saw the three bullies with her backpack. She cleared her throat. "About time, what took you? Stop for a manicure?"

"I hope you packed enough diapers, baby girl." Bud spat. "Oh wait! You can't! We have your backpack!" they all laughed at her.

"Shut up!" Ally shouted. "I'm gonna go in there and show you chuckleheads!"

"No problem, it's your funeral." Mikey grinned.

Ally began her hike into the dark forest. She moved her eyes around, seeing the black sky and bare tree branches that looked like they were about to grab her.

Arriving at a clearing, Ally took out her sleeping bag, snuggled inside and tried her best to fall asleep.

Hours later, Ally was sleeping soundly until she heard a twig snap. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, Ally heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw a tall figure looming over her.

Ally screamed in horror, she saw a rock next to her, grabbed it, and hurled it at the creature.

"OWWW! My eye!"

Ally stopped screaming when she heard that voice, she knew that voice.

The monsters teetered and wobbled before falling down. Ally took out her flashlight and saw Chad, Bud, and Mikey piled on top of each other wrapped in a huge burlap blanket.

Ally put her hands on her hips. "Very funny, you guys. Hardy har!" she sneered. "Oh, very believable too."

"I'll take that." she walked over and snatched her backpack. "I'm outta here."

But the bullies got up and ganged up on her. Bud grabbed her by the shirt collar. "You're not going anywhere you little-"

Bud gasped and let go of Ally, he backed away slowly. He and his buddies shivered, their faces white as sheets.

Ally sighed and shook her head. "You've been taking acting lessons lately?"

All of a sudden, the boys were struck with a blast of powerful electric energy. They screamed bloody murder as their bodies twitched and sparked like crazy. They fell over, burnt like charcoal.

Ally's eyes were wide as saucers. She whimpered as she looked over her shoulder and saw a tall, muscular and hairy yellow and black creature with striking green eyes looking down at the frightened girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ally screamed and ran away. "B-B-B-BIGFOOT!"

Scared out of her mind, Ally ran without stopping. That monster was bigger than those three boys combined.

But her escape was in vain when she was tackled and pinned down by the huge beast. Ally screamed and thrashed around to free herself, but the behemoth was too strong.

"P-P-P-P-Please! Don't eat me!" Ally begged with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Take it easy, kid!"

Ally stopped. The monster can talk? He let her go, Ally began to run but the monster grabbed her by her backpack and held her up to get a better look at her. Ally covered her eyes, she didn't want to look at him. He was too scary.

"Come on, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you, eh." he said.

Ally shook her head. The bigfoot sighed, but got an idea as he smiled to himself. The monster wiggled his fingers into his exposed underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nohohoho! Stop! That tickles!" Ally screamed in fits of laughter.

The Bigfoot chuckled. "Aw, are you ticklish there? Does that tickle, tickle, tickle?" he teased her. He placed her on the ground and tickled her stomach and underarms at the same time with his huge fingers.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STAHAHAHAP IT!" Ally's pleas growing more desperate and giggly.

"Cootchie coo! Cootchie Cootchie coo coo!" he laughed as he kept up the tickle torture. "Tickle tickle!"

Ally started coughing hard, he stopped and stroked her back with great care. "You okay?"

A few minutes of deep breathing later, Ally was fine. "Yeah, I'm good. Who are you?"

"Shocksquatch. Rachel told me you were missing so I went off to look for you."

"You know Rachel?!"

"Yeah, I'm a good friend of hers. You really had her worried."

Ally looked down. "I'm sorry, these bullies stole my backpack and they dared me to spend the night here or they'll tear up my drawings."

Shocksquatch nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, that was brave of you, but you did have us worried."

He picked up the girl and craddled her in his arms. "Come on, let's get you home now, eh."

Ally snuggled into his fuzzy chest. "Yeah, thanks for the help back there."

Shocksquatch smiled. "Anytime."


End file.
